Un amanecer junto al rio
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Temari está a punto de conocer la perfecta razón por la cual quedarse a dormir nunca es la mejor opción.


"**Un amanecer junto el río"**

Realmente no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por sus amigas.

Ellas simplemente la habían llamado y al grito de _"__¡Nos__vamos__de__joda,__vestite!__"_, habían tirado al suelo sus tan amados planes de pasar toda esa noche de verano durmiendo placidamente acompañada solamente por el casi imperceptible sonido del aire acondicionado.

Todo lo demás fue tan de prisa.

Una hora y media después, ya se encontraba en medio de la pista, bailando al aire libre con un trago color rojo en su mano derecha.

No lo podía negar. **Eso****era****vida**. Después de todo, tenía 18 años. No podía solo quedarse en casa durmiendo como una anciana. Era una adolescente. Pero no cualquiera. Era una de esas que no le importaba si las demás personas la miraban por no estar bien vestida o si la criticaban por bailar desaforadamente sobre una tarima. Por esa razón, se había calzado sus zapatillas más cómodas, un jean y una simple remera… y así era feliz.

.

- Heeeeeeey, ¿Qué te pasa?

Temari parpadeó repetidas veces sin entender.

- No me pasa nada.

- ¿Cómo que no? Estas acá sentada, sola…

- Me senté porque estoy cansada.

Silencio.

Silencio interrumpido por la música de la disco.

- Na, de verdad, ¿qué te pasa?

- No me pasa nada – volvió a decir la rubia, sonriéndole conciliadoramente a Naruto. Ese tonto era de preocuparse fácilmente y realmente _no__le__pasaba__nada._

- ¡Sí, te debe pasar algo! Cuéntame, ¿siiiii?

El rubio utilizó sus famosos ojitos de perrito para intentar sacarle información a su amiga aunque ésta, lejos de seguirle la corriente, solo golpeó su hombro derecho y rió ante su actitud.

- Te estoy diciendo que no me pasa nada, Naruto, solo me senté porque estoy cansada.

Uzumaki pareció procesar la respuesta por unos segundos; luego, se cruzó de brazos denotando indignación y tras vociferar "Si no quieres hablar conmigo, traeré a alguien más para que hable contigo" desapareció de su vista como un rayo.

Temari sonrió, confirmando una vez más que esa persona estaba un poco loca pero, que eso era lo que lo hacía aún más divertido.

Estaba por levantarse del asiento para ver a dónde habían ido a parar sus amigas cuando Naruto se hizo presente delante de ella nuevamente… aunque no venía solo.

- ¡Temari, él es Shikamaru! ¡Shikamaru, ella es Temari! ¿Bien? ¡Hablen!

Y dicho eso, arrojó frente mío a un muchacho moreno, de piel pálida y ojos marrones, con una coleta sujetando su cabello, muy bien vestido y muy atractivo debía decir.

Temari parpadeó tres veces seguidas a causa de la impresión del momento.

- Bueno, como te decía… - comenzó a hablar el chico logrando que ella riera con gracia. - ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó con amabilidad.

Ella le hizo un lugar en el banco y esperó a que el muchacho tomara asiento a su lado.

- Shikamaru, como ya te gritó el idiota – se presentó nuevamente.

- Soy Temari.

- Temari… no eres de por aquí ¿cierto? – Ante su negativa, él prosiguió – Lo sabía. Este pueblo es chico, todos nos conocemos entre todos.

- Que lindo que sea así.

- Para nada, es un asco. No acabas de hacer algo que el vecino ya lo sabe.

La rubia volvió a sonreír. Tras unos minutos más de conversar confirmó lo que había pensado desde un principio: ¡Que fácil que era hablar con él! Pareciera que se conocían de toda la vida siendo que se habían presentado minutos antes. Siempre tenía algo para acotar y, no importa lo que fuera, siempre era acertado y coherente.

¿Quién era ese chico?

.

- La verdad es que mis amigas me arrastraron hasta acá. – más tarde, esa noche, ambos continuaban hablando como si la velada no tuviera fin o como si ella no tuviera toque de queda por el colectivo que la llevaría nuevamente a su ciudad.

- Me pasó lo mismo: no iba a salir pero mis amigos insistieron y es un poco inútil resistir – comentó Shikamaru, con pose despreocupada pero sin apartar los ojos de Temari.

- Es exactamente igual con mis amigas – rió ella – Así que, como fue medio obligada, dije: "bueno, hoy me voy cómoda. Me pongo zapatillas y qué me importa si me miran raro"

- Eso esta genial – respondió Shikamaru. – Prefiero a las chicas que son así.

Temari se preguntó a sí misma si se había sonrojado o si simplemente había sido su imaginación pero, para evitar inseguridades, cambió de tema y comenzó a contar una anécdota divertida sobre sus amigas y ella. El chico la escuchaba con atención, interrumpiendo de a momentos para agregar algunas cosas, y al final del relato, ella se encontraba riendo con ganas ante una cosa que él había dicho.

Shikamaru había mirando su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa torcida plasmada en el suyo para luego decir en voz alta:

- Tienes una sonrisa hermosa. Nunca dejes de sonreír.

La rubia dejó de reír, aunque no de sonreír. El comentado le había parecido de lo más dulce, más no podía creerle. Ella no se consideraba poseedora de una sonrisa deslumbrante como algunas de las de sus amigas, pero ese comentario, dicho con tanta… ¿sinceridad?, realmente le había agradado.

- No es verdad. – respondió a cambio.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Simplemente… no es verdad – repitió.

- Sí, lo es. Y punto.

Temari volvió a reír. ¿Alguna vez podría contra él?

.

6.45 am y la noche se estaba volviendo día. Aunque un par de personas no se percataran en lo más mínimo. Su charla se había extendido desde, exactamente, las 3.40 hasta ese momento y Temari sentía que quería seguir hablando con Shikamaru por toda la eternidad.

Lastimosamente, miró el reloj y descubrió la horrible verdad. Colocó una mueca de disgusto en su rostro y volvió a ver a la persona que tenía enfrente.

- Me tengo que ir. El colectivo se va a las seis.

Shikamaru permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, Temari lo imitó.

- ¿Irás mañana al boliche de mi ciudad?

Él asintió y recobró la sonrisa torcida que tanto le había gustado a ella.

- Te buscaré.

La rubia imitó su gesto sin quitar la boba sonrisa de su rostro.

- Bueno… supongo que me voy.

La expresión pasiva se mantuvo en el rostro del muchacho hasta que unas pocas palabras salieron de su boca.

- Tengo ganas de hacer algo pero creo que me voy a quedar con las ganas...

Temari sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, sonrió y, a su vez, mordió su labio inferior.

- Hazlo.

Esa sola palabra fue el único incentivo que Shikamaru necesitó para acercarse y poseer los labios de la rubia con una ternura nunca antes sentida por ella. Y se sintió bien. Se sintió _perfecta__y_ _endemoniadamente_ bien.

Al separarse, ambos se sonrieron como saludo y tras un "nos vemos mañana" Temari abandonó el sillón para dirigirse a la salida.

Quince minutos después, entre todo el tumulto de gente ebria y la fiesta que aún tenían sus amigas encima, una chica iba sentada en el asiento, sintiendo su rostro arder y mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

Y ella que, originalmente, no quería ir…

…_Había sido una noche perfecta._

_._

**Ya se. Es extraño que yo escriba sobre esta pareja pero, se lo había prometido a alguien muy especial y 'Lo prometido es deuda'.**

**Tal vez estén pensando que el nombre que le di al fic no concuerda mucho con lo que sucede en él pero, debo aclarar, que toda la escena se desarrolla en un boliche al aire libre llamado "ElMuelle"; es por eso que lo nombré "Unamanecerjuntoalrío". Siéntanse libre de crear la metáfora :) **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Es simple, cortito y está basado en la noche en que conocí a la persona de la cual estoy enamorada:)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
